The Last Place Imaginable
by SparklingDashofEgypt
Summary: Atem and Hali meet during the worst moment of his life. Can he overcome his grief to find love again?


Chapter 1: The Meeting

A nurse was working the ER one night, checking the charts of the patients when a doctor looked up at her, a phone in hand. "Get ready, we have an MVA coming in, three victims."

"On it." Hali set down the chart and hurried to prepare.

As Hali arrived at the ambulance bay, a set of doors on the ambulance parked opened and a paramedic jumped out, pulling a gurney. Rain pounded on the overhang above them. "What do we have?"

"Twenty-five year old male with facial lacs to his temple, broken collarbone, belly tender, with a GCS of 14. Blood pressure is 110/ 80 and airway is clear. Must have spun out on the wet road." The paramedic replied businesslike as he lowered the gurney onto the ground.

"Sir, can you hear me?" Hali asked, approaching the gurney. She noticed that patient was awake, his tri-colored hair embedded with shards of glass.

The man pulled down the oxygen mask on his face to whisper, "Where's my wife…and daughter?"

"They're in the other ambulance." The paramedic replied, giving Hali a look that said everything.

Hali nodded and turned back to her patient. "We'll check on your family. Right now, I need to worry about you right now. Let's get him to Trauma room 1. I'll get a doctor to check him out."

The paramedic wheeled the man into the ER as Hali came back with a doctor. She repeated the information to the doctor as he cut his T-shirt, revealing a chest covered in tiny scratches.

"Do you know what your name is?" the doctor asked, shining a light in the man's eyes.

"Atem…" The man's eyes flickered to Hali. "My wife…?"

"They'll be taken care of." Hali assured him.

The doctor stepped back from Atem. "He's stable for now. "Order a CT, an MRI, and X-ray and start an IV."

Hali nodded and did as instructed. Another nurse poked her head in. "Hali, I need your help in here."

"I'll be right back." Hali promised and bustled out of the room. "How is his family."

"His wife died enroute but his daughter is alive Exam room 1." The nurse replied. "How are you going to break it to him?"

Hali sighed, touching her temple. "I don't know. I've never been great at telling bad news to people. Maybe he has other family we can call."

"I'd look to see if he has a phone with him. Good luck." The nurse gave her a sad smile and headed down the hall.

Hali entered the trauma room again, but this time it was empty, Atem having been taken for tests. Hali searched a bag under the gurney where his personal items were stored. She dug through it and found a cell phone. Scrolling through his contacts, he found a number labeled Loretta. She waited while it rang.

"Atem, where have you been?" a female voice asked, anxious.

"Is this Loretta?" Hali asked, nervously.

"Yes, he's my brother. Who is this?" Loretta answered.

"He was in a car accident and rushed to the Domino Memorial." Hali responded, dreading the reaction.

"What? Is he okay?" Loretta asked, her voice cracking with more anxiety.

"Yes, but his wife died. His daughter is still alive though." Hali bit her lip. "He's going to need someone there."

"Yes, of course. I'll be right over." Loretta said and hung up.

Hali glanced at the trauma room windows with a sigh. "Atem, I'm so sorry…"

Ten minutes later, a tan-skinned woman with long black hair and dark blue eyes arrived. She wore a simple midnight blue sundress and sandals. Her hair was wet. "How is he?"

"He's got cuts on his face and chest and his collarbone is probably broken." Hali explained. "He's been taken for tests so you'll have to wait."

"Okay, let me know when I can see him. Does he know about Leah?" Loretta asked, nervously.

"His wife? No, I couldn't tell him." Hali sighed.

A nurse brought the gurney back and settled Atem into the trauma room. Hali and Loretta followed a doctor in. The doctor removed the neck collar and placed his left arm in a sling. Hali and Loretta flinched at the hostile expression on his face, mixed with pain. "My wife's dead…?" he growled, his eyes flicking to Hali. "Why didn't you tell me…?"

Hali was at a loss for words, but Loretta said, "Atem, I thought you didn't know."

"A nurse accidentally had the intercom on while I was in the MRI machine…She was talking to someone about it…" Atem continued to glare at Hali. "Why?" he persisted.

"I needed to get you stable. Knowing the truth wouldn't have helped you when you arrived." Hali explained.

"Get out." Atem turned his head, fury rolling off him.

"Excuse me?" Hali asked, shocked.

"Get out! I don't want you near my family!" Atem snarled, closing his eyes.

"I'll be right back, Atem." Loretta, touched his good shoulder and left the room, motioning for Hali to follow. "I'm sorry for my brother's behavior. He's grieving and he tends to lash out when he's upset."

"It's fine. I've heard worse." Hali sighed. "If there's anything I can do, let me know."

"Of course." Loretta nodded and went back inside the room.

Hali fought tears until she found an empty corridor. She leaned against the wall and slid to the floor, finally breaking down.


End file.
